Fading Away
by Hammermaster
Summary: A tale of a beautiful maiden, disappearing as only a dream will. A story of a saddened hero, searching for a way to find himself again. A story of love... Epilogue. The journey home begins.
1. Chapter 1 End of a Good Dream

**Chapter 1 End of a Good Dream**

_**Ha! Yes! It is not joke. The Great Hammermaster has now reached into the realm of fanfiction for "Link's Awakening." Yes, a worthy quest indeed. This first chapter will summarize the end of Link's Awakening, with my changes added. You will like I think. Then the next chapter will begin what happens after Link's Awakening. So read this chapter, and continue please. Leave a kindly review as well please. Oh, and I haven't played Link's awakening, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made while writing this beginning. But I researched it, so it should be farely accurate. If you find anything downright despicable, inform me immediately and I will fix if it I see it fit to.**_

He fought them, cutting into their foul flesh of darkness. And in the end he triumphed, putting an end to their existence, smiting his enemies ruin upon the stone ground. The nightmares had been defeated, and peace could once again come to Koholint Island. Link sheathed his blade, and sighed happily. Now he could live out the rest of his days here. He didn't really want to return to Hyrule. He wanted to stay here, with the seagulls, with the island, with Marin.

"THE ISLAND IS GOING TO DISAPPEAR!"

Link looked up, startled at the loud voice which suddenly sounded.

"What?" Link said, as the cavern began to shake.

Suddenly his thoughts on peace seemed false.

"OUR WORLD IS GOING TO DISAPPEAR! OUR WORLD... Our World..."

"What!" Link shouted, realizing that in casting down the nightmares he had awoken something greater, and more terrible.

Suddenly a section of the roof split off, and a hole was split in the ceiling. Then, down from the hole issued the brown owl which had aided Link many times in the past.

"Congratulations!" it shouted, fluttering about seemingly filled with endless joy.

Link on the other hand felt as if something bad was beginning to happen. Some ancient demon awoken to reek havoc upon the earth.

"You have defeated all of the Nightmares Young Sir. I mean Link!"

The Owl continued flying about in ecstasy.

"The Hero! Link the Hero! You have proven your wisdom and courage and power! I am the guardian of the Wind Fish's Dreamworld. But one day the Nightmares entered the dream and began wreaking havoc."

"Dreamworld?" Link said in surprise and alarm.

"Koholint Island," the owl said nodding.

"Its just a dream?" Link said sensing more and more that something was wrong. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

"The Wind Fish awakens!" the owl shouted. "See you later Link. Hoot!"

The owl then turned, and flew back out the roof while laughing as if he had just cracked a tasteless joke.

"No wait!" Link shouted.

But the owl was gone. Suddenly before him Link saw a massive shape begin to appear. The ground around him disappeared, and Link felt himself floating in open air. But everything was dark.

"I AM THE WIND FISH!" a mighty voice roared, as a gigantic winged whale floated up in front of Link. "LONG HAS BEEN MY SLUMBER! AND I DREAMED, AMAZING DREAMS! KOHOLINT ISLAND... IS JUST ONE OF THOSE DREAMS!"

"What do you mean Koholint Island is just one of those dreams?" Link demanded of the mighty being before him.

"IN MY DREAM APPEARED A GIANT EGG SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE, ANIMALS, PLANTS! AN ENTIRE WORLD!"

The gigantic whale shook its bulk and slapped its massive fins together sending strong wind throughout the chamber.

"BUT VERILY IT IS THE NATURE OF DREAMS TO END!"

"To end?" Link said. "So Koholint Island, Marin, Tarin, all that was just a dream?"

"YES!" boomed the mighty fish. "A DREAM THAT YOU AND I SHARED! QUITE ENJOYABLE, WASN'T IT?"

Link couldn't imagine how lightly the Wind Fish treated Koholint Island. But if it was just a dream, what difference did it make.

"So if it is just a dream, then when you awake it will all disap..."

Realization hit Link hard, as if a blade had been plunged into his heart.

"YES! ALL THAT WILL BE LEFT IS A MEMORY! CARRY IT WITH YOU LINK! COME! LET US AWAKEN TOGETHER!"

The image of the Wind Fish began to disappear into the darkness before Link. It was beginning to awaken.

"No!" Link shouted. "This can't be happening!"

The island would disappear. Marin would disappear. Marin, the only one Link truly loved. No!

"PLAY THE EIGHT INSTRUMENTS!" the voice of the Wind Fish echoed out of the blackness. "PLAY THE SONG OF AWAKENING!"

Link looked around, unsure of what to do. He had the eight instruments, and he knew how to play the Song of Awakening, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to remain asleep, if all this truly was a dream.

_But how could a dream be so real?_

"LINK!" the great whale spoke again. "PLAY THE SONG OF AWAKENING! THEN WE SHALL AWAKEN!"

Link kept thinking. He didn't want this dream to end. He didn't want it to go away. The hero decided that he would stay behind in this dream world, for it was to wonderful to be an illusion. And if it was, then compared to it, the real world seemed unimportant. Link knew that he would rather side with something wonderful, even if it truly was false.

"LINK!" the Wind Fish bellowed. "DOST THOU HERETH ME?"

"I hear you!" Link shouted.

"THEN PLAY THE SONG OF AWAKENING!"

"No!" Link shouted.

"WHAT?"

But Link didn't care to explain. He turned around, and saw the door to the room floating a good distance away from him in the black air. Link began flapping his arms, and realized that he could sort of swim through he air.

"IF YOU LEAVE THIS CORIDOR WITHOUT PLAYING THE INSTRUMENTS, THEN... THEN..."

"Then I will remain asleep!" Link countered. "I will keep dreaming this wonderful dream, even though it is too good to be true!"

"YOU WILL STARVE TO DEATH IN THE REAL WORLD!" the Wind Fish shouted.

"And whose fault is that?" Link said, turning towards the voice. "Mine? No. It was YOU who refused to tell me from the very beginning that this was all a dream. It was YOU who did not tell me so that I would make sure I didn't fall in love with Marin. And it was YOU who pulled me into this dream of yours!"

"DO NOT BLASPHEMY ME LINK!" the mighty whale bellowed. "I AM A GOD!"

"A god of what?" Link challenged. "A dream world? Yes. That is all that you control. And now your dream world is disappearing. Soon it will be mine. For you will awaken, and this dream will end, but I will stay asleep, and keep dreaming! This is not your world. This is MY world!"

"YOUR WORDS ARE FOOLISH LINK! VERY WELL! YOU WILL LIVE WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS DECISION THEN! ALL THOU HAST TO DO IS PLAY THE EIGHT INSTRUMENTS! BUT YOU WILL NOT! SO YOU WILL NOT COME WITH ME WHEN I AWAKEN! I WILL NOT HELP YOU AT ALL! THE DREAM WILL FADE, AND WHAT WILL YOU BE LEFT WITH THEN? PAINFUL MEMORIES OF MARIN! YOUR LOVE FOR HER IS FOOLISH BOY!"

"So much for Hero," Link said. "But no! I refuse to wake up!"

With that, Link grabbed the handle to the door, and pulled himself out of the dark world of emptiness.

"THOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!"

But Link ignored the voice. He cared not for the eight instruments. He cared not for the Song of Awakening.

_I will stay asleep and claim this island as my own!_

Link dashed down through the island, desperately flying for Mabe Village. Something about what the Wind Fish said made Link feel as if something bad was going to happen even though Link knew he wouldn't allow himself to wake up. When the ground began to shake Links fears were beginning to become confirmed. Link flew into the village like a bat erupting from the underworld.

"Marin!" Link shouted. "Marin! Where are you!"

"Link!"

"Marin?" Link turned, and saw the beautiful redhead running towards him with her arms open in an embrace.

Link ran towards her, and caught the poor girl in his arms. She looked distressed, she knew something was wrong.

"What's happening?" she asked, as the ground around them shook.

"The Wind Fish is awakening," Link said as they pulled away from each other.

"But that's good," Marin said, "isn't it?"

"I..." Link stopped.

He wasn't so sure that it was a good thing anymore. Suddenly a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and incinerated Marin's house. Marin screamed, and jumped into Link's arms. Link held her tightly, a look of determination and protectiveness etched on his face. He was no longer a fighter, he was a guardian.

"THIS IS MY WORLD!" the voice of the Wind Fish roared. "MY SUBCONCIOUS MIND CREATED IT, SO I CAN CONTROL IT! AND I SAY THAT TARIN MUST DIE IN THE RUINS OF HIS HOME!"

Link turned, and saw Tarin's hand reaching out from the ruins of the house. But he was dead. Link held Marin tightly to his body, so that she wouldn't turn and see her father's dead body. At this point it was best that she didn't know.

"You are no god!" Link shouted with righteous indignation. "You are a demon! A god would be merciful!"

"THOU SHALT NOT BLASPHEMY ME LINK! I AM A GOD!"

"I refuse to believe it!" Link shouted. "Why can't you wake up and leave the dreamworld with me? I don't care if it isn't real. I must have it!"

"I SAY THE WORLD SHALL DISAPPEAR LINK! AND IT WILL DISAPPEAR! IT MUST COME TO AN END!"

"And no salvation for its inhabitants?" Link said. "You will not see that they survive?"

"THEY ARE DREAMS! DREAMS! THEY AREN'T REALLY PEOPLE! I CAN MAKE THEM WHATEVER I WANT!"

Link watched as Tarins crumpled body suddenly turned into the body of a Nightmare. Link gasped in horror.

"YOU SEE MY POWER? IT IS GREAT!"

The nightmare rose to its feet, and approached Link and Marin. Link began backing away from the mighty demon which approached him, leading Marin along with him.

"THIS WORLD WILL DIE! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE LINK! NOW IT SHALL FADE! BUT THE NIGHTMARES OF THESE MEMORIES WILL FOREVER PLAGUE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS! YOU WILL BE FOREVER HAUNTED BY THIS LOSS!"

The Nightmare drew closer. But it was not like the Nightmares Link had faced before. It was a tall being of about twenty feet in height. It was black, black as night. And its eyes were the color of blood. It looked evil. It looked dark. All of the other nightmares had just appeared to be black creatures, but this one looked as if it was true evil.

"I BRING MIGHT!" the Wind Fish roared. "THIS IS MY DREAMWORLD! AND I AM AWAKENING! IT WILL FADE!"

Suddenly the nightmare began to disappear. Its black flesh slowly became less and less solid, until it dissipated into the air, like smoke.

"I GIVE UP MY DREAMS OF THE NIGHTMARES FIRST! FOR THEY ARE UNPLEASANT!"

"What's happening?" Marin cried, pulling away from Link.

"AND NEXT I GIVE UP THE ISLAND ITSELF!"

"The island is going to disappear," Link said.

"What will we do?" Marin asked. "I know! We can grab some pieces of wood and fashion some sort of raft. Then you and I can escape together!"

Marin smiled happily as she said this, causing Link's heart to flutter. Perhaps she truly loved him back. But then he realized that this made the situation even worse.

"No Marin," Link said sadly. "You will disappear with the island."

"What?" Marin said, with shock in her eyes.

Link struggled for the words to explain the situation.

"All of this," Link said, stretching out his arms to include the entire landscape. "All of this is just a dream. This entire island is all a dream which the Wind Fish is dreaming. The town is a dream. This house is a dream. You are a dream. And I am a real man. Now the Wind Fish is awakening, and the dream is ending, but I refused to wake up with him, for I... I..."

"You what?" Marin prodded.

Link was going to tell her that he loved her, but he couldn't find the courage to say it.

"I care too much about you," Link said, softening what he would have said. "I don't want to live... without you."

"Oh Link," Marin leaned against him and embraced her hero tightly.

Link hugged her tightly to him, savoring his last moments with her.

"But wait," Marin said, looking up into Link's eyes. "How can I be just a dream? Dreams aren't alive... and, well... maybe I don't understand what it means to be alive since I am but a dream, but I feel very much alive!"

"I'm sorry," Link said softly.

"No!" Marin said firmly. "I think therefore I am! I can think... I can... I can sing!"

Tears came to Link's eyes as she tried so hard to prove to him that she was not a dream.

"I won't disappear!" Marin said, as tears began pouring down her cheeks as she continued her denial. "I am alive. At least, I believe myself to be alive. So when the island disappears I will not, for I am greater than a dream."

Link smiled sadly.

"Of course you are," he said. "You are greater than any dream I have ever had, and any that I probably ever will have."

"I won't disappear," Marin said, "you'll see. You'll see."

"We'll see," Link corrected her.

"I AM WAKING UP!"

The colors surrounding Link began to bend and fold as the island began to grow dim.

"The island is disappearing," Marin said, looking over everything.

She then looked at her hand. It was still solid. Link's heart leaped inside of him. Maybe she would survive. But no. Slowly they both saw the colors in her hand begin to dim.

"No," Marin said. "No!"

Tears began flowing down her cheeks in a steady stream as she realized that she was indeed going to disappear with the island. Marin sniffed, and looked up at Link. His face held a look of heartbreak, a look of complete sadness. Any heroic happiness had been washed away. His eyes were downcast, but he remained solid. Marin sobbed, and hugged him again. Then, she brought her face up to his, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Link returned the kiss, not knowing if she did this because of the circumstances or because she truly loved him. But as they kissed, something came upon both of them. Some foreign but surely welcome angel lit upon each of them. True love, not always recognized, but surely one of the greatest things in the world.

They ended the kiss, and pulled away from each other. Marin's flesh slowly began to turn transparent as the dream continued to end. The tears that had been welling up in Link's eyes finally fell from the cold betrayed pupils and rolled down his cheeks. They joined hands, and looked back at each other as Marin faded further and further from existence.

"WHAT ONCE EXISTED CEASES TO EXIST!"

Her bright sapphire eyes became dim, but the tears remained the same as before.

"WHAT ONCE WAS SOLID FADES AWAY INTO SMOKE!"

Her warm hand began to feel lighter against Link's skin, and the warmth began to disappear.

"WHAT ONCE WAS LOVE SOON IS FROZEN!"

The lovely face that stood just inches from his own faded into the transparent sky behind her.

"AND ALL FADES AWAY..."

The lovely hand which clutched his own no longer was there. Link closed his hand on the air where Marins hand had once existed.

"Marin," Link said through the tears which now flowed down his face at regular intervals. "I'll never forget you Marin. I'll never forget you."

"...goodbye...link..."

Link barely heard it. On the breath of the wind he felt it, Marins voice, speaking for the last time.

"Marin!" Link shouted when he heard her voice. "Can you hear me? I love you Marin. I love you! I always have."

Silence. Tears began pouring from Link's eyes again, and he began to cry.

"And I always will Marin," he said. "I always will!"

But there was no sweet face to smile up at him. No sweet voice to respond. No sweet song to sing. Nothing but the fading sky, and the darkness behind it.

"...ALL...FADES...AWAY..."

Soon Link awoke to find himself drifting in the empty sea clutching tightly to a mass of broken wood. A shadow fell over him, and Link looked up to see the mighty shape of the Wind Fish cross the sky. The curse had been broken and the Wind Fish had awoken, but Link didn't care. All he had now was a heavy heart, and an empty soul. He drifted through the empty sea. The Wind Fish had left him in the middle of the ocean for dead. And that didn't seem like such a bad idea to Link.

_**Its so sad... I have been wanting to write this for so long. Don't worry people, this will have a happy ending at the finale. Trust the Great Hammermaster. A very happy ending. Dang, I'm such a hopeless romantic. But that's okay, I like it this way. Farewell.**_  



	2. Chapter 2 Lost Sailor

**Chapter 2 Lost Sailor**

_**It is said that neither Rain nor snow nor Sleet not hail can stop the mail, and this thing goes over the internet, so is even harder to stop the Hammermaster. So here I go on the road again, another chapter. You can tell by reading this that I just watched Master and Commander the Far Side of the World a couple of days ago, and it inspired me. Have not seen it, then you should see it. Is a good movie.**_

It was a cold morning aboard the Nereid, the mist rising from the ocean seemed to merge with the sky at just the right point to form a layer above the sea which was not wholly water and not wholly air either. Jesse looked out across the waters, wondering if he could float above that layer of air and sea if he were to jump in. He was your typical ambitious youth, always striving for the best, even when he wasn't ready for it. All the other crew members aboard the ship loved him, for he reminded them of when they were his age. He looked out across the brine, hoping to catch a glimpse of a Mermaid, a harmless sea serpent, or some legendary sea creature. Jesse shook his brown locks and looked further across the horizon. His blue eyes scanned the waters slowly. He was new aboard this ship, and hadn't quite adapted to the sea life. But he was fascinated with sea life, and loved to listen to the older crew members tell him stories about strange creatures they had seen in the ocean.

Over on the starboard side of the boat stood Rohan, looking out across the sea through his telescope. Rohan was a heavily built seaman with many years of experience under his belt. He had sort of taken Jesse under his wing when he came aboard the boat, as a master takes on an apprentice. His hair was black and was very short and straight. Jesse walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Rohan turned away from the spy glass and looked at Jesse.

"Its my shift now," Jesse said, "you can go take a break."

"Thank you," Rohan said, handing Jesse the telescope.

Rohan walked down to the cabin, and Jesse lifted up the telescope and began surveying the waters before them. Hyrule was at war with the nation of Theseus, and by order of the King of Hyrule any Thesian war vessel sighted within this region was to be sunk immediately. Jesse was nervous, because the Thesian navy was mighty, and their warships were very advanced in the ways of sea warfare. If he were to see a Thesian vessel that night, the entire crew would be awakened, and they would pursue it through the waters.

Jesse scanned the waters with his telescope, but saw no ship. But then he suddenly saw a shape materialize out of the fog. Jesse drew the telescope back around, and focused on the shape again. It appeared to be some wooden wreckage which floated down towards their ship.

_Should I report this?_

Jesse kept watching as the piece of wreckage got even closer. Then he saw a crumpled figure, holding tightly to the wooden remains shivering in the cold morning air. He looked as if he were half dead.

"Man overboard!" Jesse shouted.

The crew was immediately roused, and they all ran to the starboard side to get a glimpse of the wreckage.

"I don't see a man."

"Look through the telescope at the ruble over there."

"Are you sure that's a man?"

"Of course its a man!"

"Actually it could be a woman."

"Oh shut up!"

Suddenly the door to the captains courters opened, and Captain Sarim stepped out onto the deck. The seamen turned and watched him walk over to the side, saluting him as he passed. He stepped to the side, and turned to Jesse.

"What is it that you saw?"

"A bunch of ruble," Jesse said. "I'd say about... fifty feet away on our starboard side."

The Captain grabbed the telescope and looked out at the ruined wood. He saw a man clutching the wood dressed in green forest like clothing.

"Bring us up right along side him!" the captain ordered. "Get some lines ready. We're going to haul him up!"

"Aye sir!" several crew members shouted before dashing off to carry out his orders.

"Well done Jesse," the Captain said.

"Thank you sir," Jesse said.

The Nereid turned starboard and gently flowed through the sea until the ruble was right next to it. Jesse watched the man on the ruble stir slightly, awakened by the sounds of the men on board the Nereid. The man lifted his head up and looked at the boat which had seemingly appeared right next to him. His face held a look of sorrow, and his eyes were gray with unhappiness. Or perhaps it was just the cold of the sea. The crew threw a line down to the man, and began shouting down, telling him to grab a hold of it. The man regarded the rope for a second, as if deciding whether or whether not to take the rope. Jesse was amazed. Didn't this man want to save his life? Finally the man grabbed the rope, and the crew began to haul him aboard. When they pulled him on deck the man collapsed on the wooden floor before them. For a second the men on board just looked at the unconscious man, eying his strange clothing and his unusual blond hair. Then the Captain took charge.

"Take him down into the cabin," the Captain ordered. "Dry him off. Dress him in dry clothes, put him to bed. Make certain he is warm. He is not a Thesian. He is a Hylian. Look at his ears and his skin."

"Aye sir," the crew members said, before lifting the unconscious man to his feet and carrying him down into the cabin.

Rohan walked up to Jesse.

"Who do you suppose he is?" he asked.

"The captain's right," Jesse said. "He is definitely a Hylian. I would guess that he is some sailor from some ship which sunk somewhere around here. Maybe the Thesians sunk her."

"Perhaps," Rohan said. "They may have just overloaded the ship and she sunk. Or maybe she was blown down in a storm.

"The weather is too nice for their to have been a storm around here," Jesse said.

"Yeah, but how did the ship sink then? Did it hit a reef? If it did I would much like to know, since his ship must have sunk somewhere around our area."

"Hopefully he will wake up soon," Jesse replied. "Then all our questions can be answered."

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Rohan asked.

"I recall that he didn't look very happy," Jesse said.

"Heck, he was filled with Melancholy," Rohan said. "I thought he was dead until he looked up at us."

"It probably was because he'd lost all his friends when the ship sunk," Jesse suggested.

"Or maybe he misses his family back in Hyrule," Rohan suggested. "Or wherever he comes from at least."

Captain Sarim stepped out onto the deck, brushing his salty brown hair out of his eyes. Jesse and Rohan saluted him. His hardened face surveyed the deck slowly as if assessing the situation.

"Aren't you guys going to go back below deck to bed?" the Captain asked Jesse and Rohan.

Rohan and Jesse looked at each other, before turning and walking down the stairs into the deck below. The Captain remained on board, looking out across the sea.

"A Thesian Vessel no doubt," he said to himself. "Got to search around and find her. As soon as that boy wakes up..."

"Sir," a crew member said, walking up to the Captain. "The blond haired boy has been dried, dressed, and put to bed."

"Good work," Captain Sarim said. "Did he wake up while you were doing all this?"

"Yes he did actually," the seaman said. "He was sort of hazy, but he woke up right as we were putting him to bed. He said something like: 'Zelda, I have lost so much. Marin. Marin... speak to me Marin... Where are you?' I don't think he was all there in the head at the time, if you know what I mean. After he said this he immediately fell back asleep again."

"Hmm," the Captain mused. "I wonder who Zelda and Marin are."

"Do you suppose he speaks of Princess Zelda?" the seaman asked.

"That seems incredibly unlikely," the Captains said, "but you could be right. The Royal Family lives on the East side of Hyrule. Many people have blond hair in that region. Even the Princess herself. And isn't it a tradition that every Princess will be named Zelda? Its so great a tradition that few others name their child Zelda, because it is looked down upon."

"What about Marin?" the seaman asked. "You ever heard of a Marin?"

"No," the Captain said. "Must be someone's name though. Anyways, when he awakes, please send him to speak with me."

_**Hey, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with this story later on. Any suggestions would be quite welcome. Don't worry, there will BE a happy ending in the end. You will all want to give me hugs. And I'll have to ask the guys to just take high fives.**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Tale Worth Telling

**Chapter 3 A Tale Worth Telling**

_**A thousand Pardons my friends. I feel so bad for leaving this book for so long. I haven't had much free time lately due to inexplicable additions to my schedule which should be lifted after next week or so. So fear not, the Great Hammermaster will get these chapters in.**_

"Hail to the fish that swim in the sea! Hail to the land where soon we'll be! Nations nations converging now! I will sing till I am down."

The crew stopped singing and laughed just at the stark sound of each other's off key voices.

"I think that Jarhon wins the award of most off key of the day."

"What? No Jesse, you should have heard your voice!"

"Hey, I practically composed that song."

"You both were off key, so there!"

"I tought dat we already ask-ed big Joey to throw you over the side, Rohain."

"Whatever you say Masan. Is that how you pronounce it?"

"No its Massa'an. Wit de apostrophe. You know."

"Massahan?"

"I no know why you guys can't pronounce my name. Is not dat hard! Its pronounced Massa-an. Come dis way!"

"Hey, you think my name is pronounced Rohain. And the appropriate phrase is 'Come on!'"

"It is though. It is. Me see it once time."

"First of all its 'I saw it.'"

"Your language is too complicated."

"Lets hope that none of us ever have to learn yours."

"Hey, I'm proud to be Nargasagian."

"Hey, I would be too."

"Massa'an?" the Captain said, stepping out onto the deck.

The brown skinned seaman dressed in a strange blue stiff outfit with an iron necklace around his neck stepped up to the Captain and saluted.

"Yis sir. At least you pronounce my name correct-ely sir!"

"Right. I'd like to see you in my cabin in a couple of minutes. Finish your singing competition with the guys and meet me in there."

"Taseenzo sir! I mean yis! Yis sir!"

"Of course you did," the Captain said with a grin, before turning and walking back into his cabin.

"Dang Massahm," Jesse said. "What did you do this time?"

"I do nothing! I do nothing! I not make mistake for long time past."

"Right," Jesse said. "Just like you weren't the one responsible for the cheesecake which mysteriously disappeared before we had a chance to eat any of it."

"No one has strength to prove that I ate that..." Massa'an paused before continuing, "...that very very delicious taste, part of a piece of pastry."

"You just butchered the Hylian language Massahan," Rohan said.

"It be Massa'an, not Massahan. Massa'an. Get it?"

"You just said that its not Massahan, its Massahan."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh be quiet you two," Jesse said, laughing childishly.

"No you quiet you pretty faced boy of young age," Massa'an joked. "Alright. I got to go see Master. Goodbye all you fools. I'll be happily humiliate you again later."

Then, laughing, Massa'an turned and walked for the captains quarters.

Link slowly hesitantly stepped into the room, not sure of what to expect. The Captain looked up at him as he entered, eying him curiously. Link smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to do. The Captain kicked out a chair for Link and beckoned that he sit down. Link complied, sinking slowly into the chair.

So much had happened since he had left Koholint Island. He had drifted through the sea for hours, freezing from the cold, thinking, and almost hoping that death would come to him. There was no one on Earth who could describe his pain. In Hell definitely, but not on Earth.

"My crew hauled you out of the sea yesterday in the early morning. As I recall you were holding on to some ruble. Can you tell me how you ended up in the middle of the ocean like that?"

Link thought about this for a second. He remembered his boat sinking in the storm, but that all seemed so long ago. He had, after all, spent five months on Koholint Island. Hadn't he?

"What is today's date?" Link asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the Captain said.

"Your Hylian aren't you. What is today's date on the Hylian Calender?"

"It is the ninth of Fargoa. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Link said.

His ship had sunk on the eighth. Link had only dreamed for one night. Then why did it all seem so real, and why did it seem that he had dreamed for so much longer?

"I was on a boat, and it sunk. And..."

"You are from Hyrule though," the King asked.

"Yes," Link said.

"Wait until tonight to tell me your story. I'm sure the crew would very much like to hear it as well. Then you only have to tell it once."

Link nodded. "Okay."

"What is your name?" the Captain asked.

"My name?" Link said. "Link."

The Captain looked at Link strangely. "Sounds familiar enough. Is it a widely known name?"

"Uh not really," Link said, deciding whether or whether not to tell the man that he was the Guardian Hero of Hyrule.

"I know I've heard that name before," the Captain said. "Lets see. You're from the East side of Hyrule, right?"

"How did you know?" Link asked.

"Your hair," Captain Samir said. "Only people from the East have blond hair. Even the Princess has blond hair. Wait..."

The Captain stood there thinking for a second, before sighing and shaking his head.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm sure I've heard that name though."

Just then the door opened. Link immediately leaped to his feet and drew his sword. Massa'an stepped into the room, and froze when he saw Link standing there with his blade drawn. When Link saw him, he smiled sadly, and sheathed his blade. The Captains eyes were wide with amazement when he saw Link's actions.

"Is dis the way you usually greet foreigners?" Massa'an asked.

"No," Link said. "I'm sorry. I've... Sorry, its just a habit I've developed over the years."

"A habit!" the Captain said in disbelief! "You mean to tell me you draw your sword whenever you hear a noise like that? Have you been living in the jungles of Terano or something?"

"No," Link said.

"Well," the Captain said. "These waters are quite a distance from Hyrule, and it is doubtful that one would see a Hylian around here unless he be on military business. So tell me, where you out on one of the islands around here?"

Link nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"What Island?"

"Koholint Island."

"I haven't ever heard of that," the Captain said.

"No one has," Link said sadly.

"Captain," Massa'an said. "You wish to be speaking me?"

"Yes," Captain Samir said. "I would very much like it if you would accompany Link until tonight when I introduce him to the crew. Take him down to his cabin and set it up for him."

"Yis sir!" Massa'an said. "I'll take care of it right now."

"Good," Samis said.

"Come with me good sir," Massa'an said with a flourishing bow.

At dusk the darkness slowly lowered down upon the waters, making sailing a more difficult chore. All the crew members met in the cabin for dinner and drinking. Dusk was time for a break. An end to the work for a night. Unless you had been assigned to be a lookout that evening.

"Oh cast me rod in the deep blue sea! Cast me rod in the brine. Name your price, but not too very high. I own my life and won't sell it for a dime!"

The crew sang together as they finished their dinner. The captain however was not present at this time. Everyone was singing, but then the captain entered, and everyone was silent. They were waiting for him to introduce the lost sailor that they had found drifting through the sea.

"Good men," Captain Samir began, "our guest is ready to meet all of you. Be easy on him, for he has suffered greatly. Don't bombard him with questions, let him reveal things to you slowly."

The Captain then turned and opened the door behind him again. Link stepped into the room, and eyed the seamen nervously.

"Everyone," the Captain said. "This is Link."

The sailors nodded, if only to contain themselves.

"Have a seat," the Captain told Link, and he did.

The Captain then sat down. Silence reigned over the table.

"Say Massahan," Rohan said, breaking the silence, "you never told us the end to your story."

"Oh, right." Massa'an said, scooting his chair closer to the table. "As I was saying before, Jack, he liked the food so much, that he decided to ask for some more. So when the Cook come over, Jack speak if he can have more. Cook not want to give food. Jack say he pay the waiter extra. Cook say he not give food because Jack getting too big to get extra. He need to lose weight."

"Jack was fat?" Rohan said with a grin. "Thats something I would have wanted to see."

Jack jokingly kicked Rohan under the table.

"Anyways," Massa'an continued, "Cook grab fork and tell Jack that he finish his food."

"He was crazy," Jack suddenly said. "He was chubbier than I was."

"So Jack grab his food and run away while Cook chase him with a ladle."

The crew burst out laughing.

"That's sad," Jesse said, "getting picked on by a chubby cook."

"Thats a good story," Rohan said.

Link even allowed himself the liberty to smile.

"Say stranger," Rohan said to Link. "You got any stories worth telling us? Its a good ice breaker, I'll tell ya."

"Oh," Link said, his voice filled with depression, "I don't know..."

"Come on man," Jesse said. "Tell us a story."

"I haven't had a very funny life," Link said with a sad smile.

"It don't have to be funny you know," Jack said. "We take any story as long as its true. You can get thrown overboard here for telling a lie."

"Says the man who claims that he can juggle three apples while tap dancing on a table," Rohan added, and the crew burst out laughing.

"Yeah," the Captain said. "But seriously Link. You can tell us any story. We'll take action stories, funny stories, happy stories, romance stories... And I'll tell you, these guys are suckers for Romance. I'm not just their Captain, I'm also a Babysitter."

His comment was greeted with protests from the crew.

"Now maybe Jack is a sucker for Romance," Rohan said. "But I'm a big tough guy."

"I thought you is one who tell us all about his wife before telling us his name," Massa'an said.

"Don't tell anyone," Rohan whispered, causing the crew to burst out laughing again. "So how about it Link. Tell us a story good man."

"Okay," Link said. "How about I tell you the story about how I got out here, seeing as I'll have to tell it eventually."

"Sounds like a worthy plan to me," Rohan said.

"Well," Link began. "I come from Hyrule. I am a warrior."

At this, Link drew his sword, holding it out so everyone could see it gleam. The crew ooed and awed his weapon.

"Probably one of the best in Hyrule," Link continued. "I defended the Princess of Hyrule from the forces of Ganon during the three wars in which we fought against him."

"I knew I'd heard that name before!" the Captain exclaimed, sitting up in his seat. "You are that warrior! That... that... Link! The Warrior of the Royal Family!"

"Yes," Link said.

The crew was clearly impressed.

"Anyways, I repelled Ganon's attacks so many times that he finally stopped attacking. I felt useless. For I had not wife, no house of my own, and no life outside my life as a warrior. The Princess suggested that I take a ship off to search for another country in need of a hero. I took her advice. But the ship I took went into a storm, which sunk it and..."

"Her," the Captain said.

"I beg your pardon?" Link said.

"A ship... it should always be referred to as a female."

"Why is that?" Link asked.

The Captain smiled a contented smile.

"Because all of us shipmates, we act tough, and are thought of as tough, but we are humans just like everyone else. Why do you think we sing so often? We are really soft inside. And when your on the sea for as long as we are, separated from our families and wives, the ship becomes the only one there for us. The ship is like a mother to its crew."

"Oh," Link said, fascinated by this. "Anyways, I washed ashore on a strange island out here. Koholint Island."

"Koholint Island?" Rohan mused. "Never heard of it."

"No one has," Link said. "And no one ever will again. I was rescued from the shores by a girl named Marin. She was one of the islanders. She nursed me back to health, and helped me regain my strength. Then, one day a strange owl appeared and informed me of the legends of that island."

"Legends?" Captain Samir asked.

"Yes," Link said. "You see, in the center of the island rested a giant egg. It seemed to be the source of the islands problems. Strange creatures known as Nightmares had entered the peaceful island and began to terrorize people there. Apparently this could only be ended if the Wind Fish, the guardian god of the island, was woken up. Apparently he had been asleep for some long time."

"Guardian god," Captain Samir mused quietly to himself. "I didn't know this got so religious."

"I was kind of doubtful when I came to the island as well," Link said. "But the Owl lead me across the island to discover these eight instruments and learn this 'Song of Awakening' which would be used supposedly to awaken the Wind Fish."

The Captain then noticed a lone tear flow down Link's cheek as he was saying this.

"Is this a sad story?" the Captain asked.

"Yes it is," Link said, wiping the tear away.

"Why is it sad?" Jesse asked.

"Because of love," Link said. "You see, Marin... I fell in love with her as I stayed on that island. And I think she fell in love with me as well."

"Then why did you leave the island?" Rohan asked, his face showing no emotion.

"I didn't," Link said as more tears began to flow down his face. "It was stolen away from me."

"What?" Jesse said, as any youth would, used to stories with happy endings.

"Let him finish the story," Captain Samir said.

"So, anyways," Link continued, "Marin and I shared a few precious moments together. But they had to end. They had to end. I remember sitting down to talk with her, and trying to find a way to express my feelings to her. But I couldn't. Before I even had a second chance, I was already ready to wake up the Wind Fish."

Link closed his eyes as the memories came flooding back to him. Th surge was so intense. He remembered awakening in the humble hut on the island as the beautiful maiden tended to his wounds and injuries. For days he lay there in almost complete unconsciousness as he watched a beam of light trace its way up and down his bed, shining in through the windows striking the sheets, and reflecting off of the face of the red haired angel that watched over him. Link opened his eyes, and his expression became one filled with anger.

"And then I woke the Wind Fish," Link said. "As instructed I defeated the Nightmares, and waited for the Wind Fish to awaken. I was happy then. My quest was completed, now I could live out my life on the island with Marin..."

"Why didn't you?" Captain Samir asked.

Link sighed. "Remember what I said about how the Wind Fish was asleep? Well it turned out that the island had only been a product of his dreams. As he slept he created a dreamworld in his mind, and dragged me into it as well when my ship was wrecked. And dreams end when the dreamer wakes up. So as the Wind Fish began to wake up, the island began to disappear. I refused to awaken with the Wind Fish, for I couldn't stand around and let him cast the island away like that. But I had no choice. The island disappeared, and the Wind Fish took to the sky, leaving me to die in the cold waves of the sea."

Link then broke down, and began to cry. Captain Samir walked up and put his arm around him.

"I know how you feel Link," he said. "My wife died a long time ago from a disease."

Captain Samir then stood, and lead Link to his room.

"I'm sorry for the pain this has caused you," he said. "I'm sorry that we reopened the wounds."

Link stopped sobbing but his tears continued to pour down his face in a constant stream. The Captain lead him to his room, bid him goodnight, and left. The crew perked up when he walked back in. Tears were streaming down Rohan's cheeks, as he imagined if his wife were to disappear as Marin had.

"So Captain," Jesse said. "Do you think that his story is true?"

"I have no reason to disbelieve him," the Captain said.

"Then you believe all that stuff about that Wind God," Jesse asked, "or whatever it was called?"

"There are things in this world that we do not understand," Captain Samir said. "But as to whether I believe it is a god? I don't know. There are many people who wish of others to believe that they are greater than they are."

"And the Wind Fish?"

The Captain gave him a look.

"It can say it is whatever it wants to say it is."

With that the Captain turned and walked out of the room.

Link lay on his bed mourning for his lost love. Tears came pouring down his face as he felt the wounds of his lose being cut open again and filled with painful fluids. His heart had been torn apart, and now he tried to pick up the pieces again. But how? Link looked up towards the sky, facing the full moon which shone above him. Why did it have to be this way? Link then noticed the Captain entering his room. Link wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded out of respect.

"Its not easy is it," the Captain said. "Losing love. Its not easy to let go."

The Captain walked up next to Link, and looked out the window at the moon.

"But I look at the moon and see the reflection of the world in it. God knows how I miss my wife. I've prayed many times for her soul. But my time with her has not ended."

Link sniffed. "But I just don't know where to look for my fulfillment now. What life is left for me? What good is left for me to experience."

Link gazed up at the face of the moon.

"Please help me, I am dying inside. My life has been ruined and nothing is left for me. Please save me from my heart. Save me from the love which has cast me down."

"I will do my best to help you Link," the Captain said. "But you must make sure that you work to find your place on this world as well."

"Huh?" Link said, turning to the Captain.

"You asked me to help you because you were dying inside," the Captain said, "and I said that I would do my best."

"I didn't say anything," Link said.

"Yes you did," the Captain said in disbelief. "I just heard..."

The Captain stumbled over words, not knowing what to say.

"Well if you didn't say that, and I didn't say that, then... who did?"

An icy feeling ran down the Captain's back as he suddenly felt as if something wasn't right. On impulse he unsheathed his sword and turned around, searching the room for the source of the voice.

"It didn't come from inside this room," Link said quietly. "It came from outside the boat."

The Captain walked back to the window, and gazed out across the dark horizon. In the cold and eerie moonlight he could almost make out the shimmering outline of some being. Then it disappeared into the dark sky behind it. The Captain looked at Link.

"What devilry is this?"

_**Alright, I'd better straighten up a few things. First of all, I am writing this book under the assumption that the Link in Link's Awakening is not the same as the Link in the first to Legend of Zelda's. Why? Cause in those two Link and Zelda were going for each other, and I don't want to screw up such a wonderful romance by throwing Marin into the picture. Thats just not nice. Remember how every Princess is named Zelda, and how Hyrule's "Chosen heroes" are all named Link. There you go. Different time, different Link.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

**Chapter 4 Nightmares**

_**Hello my friends. I am here to submit this chapter, and apologize for taking so long. Sorry. Haven't had much time to work on it. But here you go. I think you'll like this one. Is cool. And in this story I am assuming that the Link in LA is not in any of the other Zelda games. He is a completely different Link, in the belief of me in this story.**_

Link took one last look out the window before drawing the curtains shut. He lay down on his bed before drawing the covers up to his face. He didn't feel brave enough to go to sleep, at least, not after that. So Link took his sword, and placed it right beside his bed in case he needed it during the night. But before he went to sleep, Link took a long look out the window at the stars. They reminded him so much of Marins eyes, glowing brightly with otherworldly light.

"Marin," Link whispered to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"A demon from ancient times. A demon who made its choice at the beginning. And it is not about to change its mind." 

Fog surrounded his head, as he struggled to wake up.

"A monster. A spirit. Something beyond our understanding. Something practically unexplainable."

Darkness surrounded him, but shades of light reached out to him through the blackness.

"It does not walk. It does not die. It will not die. It is no mortal."

He jolted forward, and then fell back again.

"Sometimes when we feel we can fight it, it gets smarter, and strikes at us with even more might than before.."

"Someone help me..." he moaned, as he tried once again to pull his mind into reality.

"Can I help you? No. I am in need of your help."

"I can't..." he moaned, and tried very hard to prevent himself from falling backwards.

"You are the only one who has seen what this creature can do. You are the only one who knows of its true identity. You are the only one who can help us."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"I speak of darkness. A darkness we have fought for centuries. A darkness that sometimes seems too strong. And then it becomes weak again."

"What do you want..."

"I want you to help me. I want you to help us. I want to stop this evil once and for all."

Fog clouded his mind and made it difficult to think.

"Who... are you?"

"One you once fought against. We were once enemies. But now we can become allies. We share a common enemy..."

"...If we were once enemies than why would we ever be allies?"

"Because we are the only ones who can stop this evil. You are the only one who has seen it, and I am the only one who knows its identity."

The darkness slashed at him, cutting off his mind. He pulled himself forward again, trying to stay there.

"See? It pulls you back now. It wishes to end this conversation."

"It burns me..."

"It burns your soul for eternity, doesn't it?"

"I don't know what you speak of?"

"It has struck you where it hurts the most. It has struck you where it will cause the most pain."

"Who... who... are you?"

"I am one who travels through the sky. I fly above the world. I stand against what is evil. I stand against those who help evil. I once stood against you."

"Are you... human?"

The darkness pushed him back again, as if wishing to stop him from hearing the answer.

"No. I am not a human."

"Then who... what... are you? Show yourself to me?"

Suddenly the darkness withdrew from him, and the fog surrounding his vision suddenly cleared away. He found himself face to face with a dark creature. A black being that he knew all to well. He shouted, and tumbled backwards.

"You're a... you're a..."

"A Nightmare. Yes. I am the creature you fought back on Koholint Island."

"You are a dark creature..."

"You look at me and you see a dark creature. Only because you are blind."

The black creature shook its humanoid body, and looked down at him with its cold yellow eyes.

"You are trying to trick me! You are evil!"

"Out of the two of us I am the least evil."

"I am not as evil as you!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"You kill people. Innocent people. I will never become your ally!"

"I have killed many people. I have killed men, women, elderly people, and youthful warriors."

"So you admit to your evil!"

"I admit to what I have done! Don't forget Link, you have killed as well."

"I have not!"

"I will not waste my time arguing with you mortal. We will meet again. Soon times will reveal that you and I will be forced to work together."

The darkness pulled him back for a final time.

* * *

Fog again. This time he was surrounded by darkness, and no light shone through it. He groaned, and tried to retreat back into his mind. But the darkness pulled him forward this time. The fog drew back, and the darkness parted. He found himself looking onto darkened plains. He saw a dark creature walking across the surface of the earth. Its piercing yellow eyes seemed to cut into the very landscape as it passed over it. Its footsteps ground at the very landscape, carving the fertile grasslands into deep lifeless canyons and wasteland. He covered his eyes. It was the Nightmare. 

"The Nightmare is walking!"

* * *

"Wake up Link!" Massa'an shouted as he shook Link awake. 

"What happened?" Link asked, as he looked up into the dark face of the foreign man, made darker in the night.

"You were having a mare in the night," Massa'an said. "You shout: 'The Nightmare is walking!'"

"Did I?" Link asked.

"What did you see?"

"What did I see when?"

"When you were asleeping."

Lighting struck outside in the dark clouds, briefly illuminating the eerie cabin.

_**Creepy, eh? Long time fans of mine (not very many of them) should already know that I am one to often write creepy stories. Though I love happy endings, so be of good cheer. And this book will still keep its sad, bittersweat touch, even though it is getting creepy.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Darkness is Coming

**Chapter 5 Darkness is Coming**

_**I hope you guys like this one. It continues to get stranger and stranger. I'm still not sure how I'm going to end this. But it will be cool. Oh, and one of you asked if I was writing about Link and Marin since I was a Malink fan, and since Marin is so much like Malon. Well, not exactly, I became a Marink fan because the tragic romance of LA is so beautiful.**_

"Last night I dreamed I was lying on the beach of an island. My wife and family was there, and the sun was rising. The war between Hyrule and Theseus was over, and I was released from my military services. We were on the island to build a new home. To build a new life. To live out our days in peace."

Rohan smiled as he listened to the other crew member tell his dream to the others. The seamen frequently had happy dreams like that, involving them and their families, and they always shared them with each other, because hearing those stories comforted all of them.

"Well," Rohan said. "I dreamed that Massahan changed his name to Massaharaheyesaga'amassakayasfan."

"Now that's a scary dream!" Jesse said, causing the other crew members to laugh.

"Yeah," Massa'an countered, "well I dreamed dat Rohan attacked cook with iron crow bar."

"You ever do that," the chubby cook said to Rohan, "and I'll cut your rations."

"That's not too bad," Rohan said with a grin, "at least with your cooking."

Rohan ran laughing out of the cabin with the Cook in hot pursuit.

"I'll get ye you impudent son of a gun!" the Cook shouted jokingly.

Rohan then rounded a corner and slammed into Link, knocking him to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Rohan said, holding out a hand to Link.

Link grabbed it, and Rohan pulled him to his feet.

"Thats alright," Link said with a sad smile. "No harm done."

He then turned and walked off, alone. Rohan watched him walk away.

"Poor fellow."

Rohan jumped, and turned to see the Cook standing behind him. Rohan turned and watched as Link leaned against the edge of the ship, and looked out across the still waters.

"I heard somewhere," Rohan said, "that when your heart is broken it never truly is repaired."

"We all miss our families," the Cook said. "This man misses a girl who he will never see again. He has it worse than any of us."

"I know," Rohan said. "It would break my heart if I lost my wife. She's all I got."

Link looked across the sunlit horizon, imagining that beside him stood the girl of whom he dreamed. He could almost feel her presence as he stared out across the waves. He thought about turning to look at the tropical angel, but he dared not, for fear that she would not be there when he looked. His eyes moved back and forth over the still waves. The calls of seagulls reached to him, making him think even more of Marin.

_"__If I was a sea gull, I would fly as far as I could! I would fly to far away_

_places and sing for many people!... If I wish to the Wind Fish, I wonder if my__dream will come true... ... ..."_

Link smiled a sad smile as the Seagulls dove for the water, swooping down with their claws outstretched. Then, gently touching the water, they lifted back into the sky again, all the time singing the song of the seagull. Marin would have loved to be there for that moment. The sun dipped down, reaching into the sea, dying again. Going to the place where Link's love had gone. Going to the place where Link's happiness had fallen. Falling into the pit where Link's future had gone. Link remembered watching the sunset go down with Marin. He remembered the moments they spent together.

_"I want to know everything about you...Err...uhh, Ha ha ha ha!"_

Link could almost hear her embarrassed laughter. Her laughter which lightened the weight of the world. Her laughter which banished all pain. Her laughter which created happiness when darkness reigned.

_"When I discovered you, Link, my heart skipped a beat! I thought, this person has come to give us a message... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."_

Link could feel the rays of sun pressing against his skin, as if to try and lift the pain. But as the sun dipped lower and lower beneath the curvature of the Earth it lost more and more power. As the sun went out Link felt his despair return. He would never see Marin again. He would never hear her laughter again. He remembered the songs she would sing while she nursed him back to health. He remembered her sweat voice humming the soft melodies. Never again would he hear her sing another song. The sun sunk below the horizon.

"What have you done," Links head snapped up as he heard the faint voice speak suddenly. "He will die now. You have killed him."

Link looked out into the darkness, for the sun was now completely down. He saw a hazy figure stepping across the darkened waves. The voice was soft, and ghost like, and he could just barely understand the words it spoke.

"The sun sets on this world. The sun is falling. The world will crumble. What is mine is mine. What is his will be taken away. And the Nightmares will be burned away. It will be overturned."

The hazy figure approached the ship slowly, looking surprised at what it saw.

"How can this be?" the Ghostly voice spoke again. "Terrors are coming. Nightmares are waiting for you. You will be swallowed alive!"

The crew found Link lying on his back on the ships deck, his hands clutching tightly to the wooden floor. They lead him down into the cabin, and put him to bed. He spoke only once while this happened.

"Darkness is after me. Terror is on me! Death has come!" He remained in that trance like state until they got him into bed, when he instantly fell asleep.

"What evil have we invited aboard our ship?" Rohan asked as they left his cabin.

"Something dark is here," the Cook replied. "I can feel it. We may have made a mistake when we brought him on board."


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare in Hyrule

**Chapter 6 Nightmare in Hyrule**

Darkness again. Fog flowing. He knew before the voice began who it was.

"You did not tell the sailors of your dreams."

"If I told them their was this evil Nightmare in my head that speaks to me in my sleep, they would call me crazy."

"As I said before, I am not the one you should be singling out as an enemy. I am the one in need of your help."

"I'd be a fool to help you."

The darkness pushed at him, scarring his vision. But through this, Link heard the Nightmare chuckle.

"Your foolishness is in refusing my offer, and ignoring my pleas. Your foolishness is in your superficial judgment."

"How dare you say that about me!" The Nightmare suddenly came into view.

"You fought me once. You stopped me from succeeding in my plan."

"You entered the Wind Fish's dream world and began damaging it. You wreaked havoc upon the island."

"Which of us did more damage to Koholint Island, myself, or the Wind Fish?"

Link stopped. The Nightmares had stood in Link's path, trying to prevent him from waking the Wind Fish. When the Wind Fish awoke, all of Koholint Island was destroyed.

"Yes. I tried to stop you from awakening the Wind Fish. That is why we fought against each other. Thats why you call me your enemy. Because I tried to stop you from awakening that fell beast. And what happened when you awoke him? Did he not cause the world to disappear?"

"Well," Link said, not having thought about this before. "You did, but..."

"But what? I know, I'm supposed to be evil. The Owl told you. Don't you know the Owl served the Wind Fish?"

"Yes, but..."

"The Owl is not someone you can trust. If I had gotten to you before the Owl did, I could have gotten you to join my side. Then you would see the Owl as a dark being, and then the Wind Fish would be your enemy. But even the People of Koholint thought that waking up the Wind Fish was a good idea. And what happened to them?"

"If I hadn't awoken the Wind Fish then I would never have been able to leave the island!"

"And did you want to leave the island in the end?"

"No... but..."

"So you only woke up the Wind Fish because thats what you had been told was right. That's what the owl had told you to do, and you immediately believed him without questioning why."

"Well..."

"And I'm supposed to be bad. I'm supposed to be evil, because the Owl told you that I am evil!"

"You have killed people." "As have you. Innumerable are the numbers of Moblins who fell beneath your sword."

"The Moblins were evil!"

"But they still are people. I have killed many. It is my job to kill. I admit that. As it is your job to kill, hero."

"It is my job to defend what is good!"

"And in the process lives are lost."

"You don't expect me to not fight back when evil creatures try to kill me, do you?"

"No. I am no pacifist. When evil attacks, you must fight back. That is what I do. When you attacked, I fought back. We really aren't that different from one another Link. You are the one who creates the difference."

The darkness pulled Link back again.

* * *

The Nightmare continued to ravage the landscape, devouring a small village in the process. It turned its eyes upon Hyrule. Link's eyes widened in fear as he watched it approach his homeland. Its eyes grazed over the surface of the country, and as they passed over it, the land began to catch on fire. A great fire rose up from the wilderness, burning across Hyrule, devouring anything in its path. Link screamed.

Suddenly the darkness carried him forward, and his vision was pulled away from the rampaging Nightmare. He saw the cool, starlit sky. But strangely enough, a vision began to appear in the sky. It was Marin. "Marin!" Link shouted up towards the image. Marin looked down and saw him, and held out a hand towards him. Link reached out his hand to receiver hers, but suddenly a dark shadow leapt in front of Link. blocking his path. Link drew his sword and struck the shadow, but nothing happened. The shadow turned, and leapt into the sky, chasing after Marin.

"Leave her alone you monster!" Link cried out.

The images began to fade as Link began to awaken from his sleep. He was still in a sleep like state, but he was regaining consciousness. Link slowly opened his eyes to the darkened room in which he slept. But what he saw shocked him beyond belief. Two creatures floated just above him. He couldn't really see them, but he could feel their presence. One was dark and misty, the other was a light gray color, and had two white wings. They were fighting each other. He didn't know how they were fighting each other, if it was physical, or mental warfare, but he knew they were battling over his body. They were fighting for him. His eyelids slipped closed, and he fell asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7 Island of Darkness and Fog

**Chapter 7 Island of Darkness and Fog**

_**Hello, I think I know pretty much how this story will turn out in the end now, but I am still open to suggestions. And I think many of you are overlooking the fact that everytime Link dreams about the Nightmare telling him why the Wind Fish is evil and why he is good, he then dreams of the Nightmare destroying Hyrule, or something like that. Itsn't that kind of creepy, that one minute the Nightmare tells him that he is good, and the next, he sees the Nightmare destroy Hyrule. What do these dreams mean? Whoever guesses right gets a great and wonderful gift... uh... you can uh... well, you will feel good about yourself.**_

The silent fog drifted across the hull of the ship as it cut through it, a needle on a straight course through the gray fabric. Slipping in, and out, it was not a part of the fog, but it helped join it with the sea. It sewed them together, the water and the water vapor, and they became one once again. What once was a part of a flowing wave became a part of the sullen mist, and what once was a piece of the moist air became a moving current. But fog is so easily disturbed. So easily is the symbiosis of the air, the water, and the boat which connected the two broken. So easily does something appear to block the path of the ship. So easily was the steady relationship disturbed. A rising storm could knock the ship off course, send the sea into torment, and cause the air to move much to quickly. Then the gentle mutualism between the three became a deadly parasitism, where the water and the air preyed upon the boat which aided them. Storms turned allies into enemies faster than anyone could understand. Such is the way of human nature. Friends become enemies when it is found that some dark storm within one has caused him to drive the others down a path of evil.

"Land ahead!" Rohan shouted as an island came in sight.

"Land?" Jesse said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"See?" Massa'an said, pointing at the island. "There is piece of dirt sticking out of sea!"

"Wonderful language skills Massan," Rohan said with a grin.

"Its Massa'an!" Massa'an corrected Rohan.

Captain Samir walked over to the front of the boat.

"We'll land there," he said. "We will fill up our water and food stockpiles, and just stay here for a couple of days and relax."

This was met by many cheers from the crew members. Link walked out on deck, and looked out at the island they were approaching. It was shrouded in the fog which had formed from the joining of the sea and the sky, but it still managed to penetrate through the murky blanket. The rocky head stretching up from the sea, breathing in the air and the dark mist. The shadows seemed to sway as the mist moved across the horizon, a friend that could become an enemy.

_'You feel it too, don't you?'_

Link jumped, and turned around. But no one was behind him.

_'It is me. I can only speak to you through your mind unless your mind is at a quieter state.'_

"Who are you?"

_'I am the fighter. The warrior. I do what is necessary and right!'_

"You are the Nightmare!"

_'Yes, it is me.'_

"I never said that I would help you!"

_'You didn't say it, but you were thinking it.'_

"No I wasn't!"

_'You can feel it, can't you? The need to fight is within you. The need to fight what is evil. We share a common enemy. The only thing which pits the two of us against each other is you.'_

"You were the one who fought me!"

_'We've been through this already. I fought you because you were coming to do something evil.'_

"I have always fought for what is right!"

_'So have I. I guess that's another thing we have in common.'_

"We have nothing in common!"

_'You know Link, as much as you hate me, I do not hate you. That's something we do not have in common. You are the one who hates, I am the one who doesn't.'_

"What do you want uh..." Link stopped, trying to think of what to call the creature. "Shade."

Link thought that name truly described this creature. It was dark, and was ghost like, for Shade also referred to a disembodied spirit, or a ghost.

_'If that's what you will call me, then so be it. I will call you Storm.'_

"Okay then."

_'Now, answer my question, do you feel it?'_

"Feel what?"

_'This island, don't you feel the evil?'_

"I feel..." Link looked at the island, and felt something hanging over it. Something dark, something evil. "...something isn't right on that island."

_'Something is there. Something familiar. I think you just may find what you are looking for there.'_

"And what am I looking for?"

_'Only you can know that.'_ Link thought about this.

_The Nightmare must be referring to the Wind Fish._

"I will go there," Link said. "And I will find what I am looking for."

_'I will go with you. I am helping you, so you must help me.'_

"Deal," Link said. "But if you cross me I will bring you down!"

_'Boldly spoken for a mortal, Thunderstorm. Your rage speaks like the sky after lightning falls.'_

"So now you're a demon gone poet?"

_'Your insults are like rain. They cause some to go into depression, but one can learn to ignore them. I asked you for your help, and I agreed to help you in exchange. It would be easier for us to help each other if you calmed your tongue.'_

"Fine."

_'I must warn you before you set foot on this island, sometimes you must turn away from what you seek.'_

"Why would I run from what I seek?"

_'Evil comes in the guise of an Angel of Light. If you meet a demon, he will most likely appear as something pleasant.'_

"Link," Captain Samir suddenly said, snapping him out of his trance. "We will lower anchor here, and go to the island. Do you wish to join us?"

Link turned, and looked at the island again. It was covered in the fog which had lead them there. It was shrouded in a blanket of mystery. And in the mystery was a touch of darkness.

"Link?" the Captain said.

"I'm coming," Link said, walking to the lifeboat.

"Good," the Captain said, before climbing aboard the small boat as well.

The boat reached the shores of the island rather quickly, it was almost like the currents in the ocean had shifted course so as to bring the ship to the island quickly. It was like there was something on the island which wanted the boat to get there. Something waiting for them. When the boat touched on shore the crew did not jump up and shout in happiness, or run up onto the beach like they usually did. The island had a strange feeling around it. Maybe it was the gray mist, or the dark atmosphere which seemed to permeate the air. But whatever the reason the people on the boat were silent.

"Strange beach," the Captain said quietly. "Like the graves of the dead."

Link just looked around at the dark rocks which loomed above them. Then he turned and saw the ruins of a cottage, and a pile of human bones. He beckoned to the captain, and pointed out the bones.

"Oh my gosh," the Captain muttered. "Everyone keep your weapons close. We don't know what may live on this island."

None of the crew dared set foot on the island first. Something was very wrong here.

"We can't go back," the Captain said. "We need to refill our food and water stockpiles. Then we can return."

Link was the first to set foot on the island. His brown boot gently set upon the sandy shore, crushing a shell beneath it. An eerie noise rose up from somewhere off in the distance. Every hand was immediately resting on their sword hilts.

"Easy," the Captain said. "Its just a raven singing its mournful song."

"I've heard that ravens are a sign of death," one of the crew members said.

"If you put your faith in crows I suppose," the Captain said. "But I do not follow crows. They will not determine my fate."

Link drew his sword, and took another step onto the island. Somehow this beach looked vaguely familiar.

_'Do you know what island this is?'_

"Of course not," Link said under his breath.

"Look at this," the Captain said, gesturing at a broken piece of wood which lay on the ground.

Link stepped over to the piece of wood, and examined it quietly. He then turned it over with his foot. Link's eyes flashed open, and he took a step backwards from the piece of wood. It was sign. It said in faded letters: "Toronbo Shores of Koholint Island."

**_So in case you guys are wondering, the names that Link and the Nightmare chose to refer to each other with have double meanings, and the person who guesses the double meanings will get an internet high five from me (hint, use And yes, the Nightmare, when he said Thunderstorm, he was referring to Link. He will sometimes alter the name Storm so that it fits the way Link is acting, or feeling at the time. Did the last line freak you guys out?_**


	8. Chapter 8 Dying

**Chapter 8 Dying**

_**Hello again. I am very proud of how this chapter turned out. Oh, and for those of you interested, a Role Playing Zelda forum opened up if any of you want to become members of it. We need more characters from the actual game, we have too many OC. No one has fully guessed the double meanings behind the names. They aren't as difficult as you guys are making them out to be actually. Try guessing again, I'll give you guys probably until the final chapter.**_

_'Steady Link.'_ Link put a hand to his forhead as he felt the emotions and memories of the past coming back to him.

_"KOHOLINT ISLAND... IS JUST ONE OF THOSE DREAMS!"_

Link squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to banish the despair that he knew would come as a result of the awakening memories.

_"BUT VERILY IT IS THE NATURE OF DREAMS TO END!"_

It was coming, he knew it. Link tried to stem the flow of memories.

_"I SAY THE WORLD SHALL DISAPPEAR LINK! AND IT WILL DISAPPEAR! IT MUST COME TO AN END!"_

The memories washed over his soul, cutting into him again, reminding him of what he lost.

_"THEY ARE DREAMS! DREAMS! THEY AREN'T REALLY PEOPLE! I CAN MAKE THEM WHATEVER I WANT!"_

_"I know! We can grab some pieces of wood and fashion some sort of raft. Then you and I can escape together!"_

_"I care too much about you. I don't want to live... without you."_

Link closed his eyes as the tears began to come.

_"I won't disappear! I am alive. At least, I believe myself to be alive. So when the island disappears I will not, for I am greater than a dream."_

_"WHAT ONCE WAS LOVE SOON IS FROZEN!"_

_"I'll never forget you Marin. I'll never forget you."_

_"...goodbye...Link..."_

"Link," the Captain asked. "Are you okay?"

Link bowed his head so the others wouldn't see the tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Its too much," Link said. "This island shouldn't exist."

"Is this the island that you said you came from?" the Captain asked.

"Y-yes," Link said hesitantly, looking over at the bones which lay on the shore.

"Then I guess it does exist," the Captain. "But I thought you said that it disappeared."

"It did," Link said.

"Then we must be ready for whatever we may meet on this island. Truly this is a strange island, to disappear and still exist. But tell me Link, does this look like Koholint Island?"

"Sort of," Link said. "But there is something different about it. The Toronbo shores were filled with monsters. And..."

"They are gone," the Captain said. "The Nightmares were defeated, and the Wind Fish cleansed its island."

"That doesn't make any sense," Link said. "Then why did the island disappear?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Link," the Captain said.

"Then I guess we'd better..." Link turned for the path, and then stopped.

He then let out a scream, and fell to the ground in a faint. The Captain looked over to the path, and saw a transparent red haired maiden walking down the path. She was moaning and wailing like she was dead. Transparent tears flowed down her cheeks as she walked her path of despair, crying onto the broken shore of the voiceless island.

_'Rainstorm! Wake up!'_

Then, with tear stained eyes, the ghostly figure looked up at the Captain, and gave him a pitying glance.

"Its a ghost," one of the crew members said, "a dead woman come to haunt us!"

"Shhh!" Captain Samir said. "She's saying something.

"...burning me...lost...dying...help..." the red haired maiden said in a faint, barely understandable voice.

Then she disappeared. The men just stood there, speechless.

"Pretty little thing," the Captain said. "Did you guys by any chance notice her hair?"

"You mean that it was red?" Jessie said. "It could have been Marin, that girl that Link told us about!"

"No," the Captain said. "Did you notice the flower in her hair. It was dying."

"You're right," Rohan said. "But have you noticed, everything on this island is dying, or is dead. All we've seen so far are human bones, some dead grass, and some sort of ghost. We also heard a raven call, but ravens eat the dead."

"What's that she said before she disappeared?" Captain Samir asked.

"Uh," Jessie said, "she said that something was burning her, that she was dying and was lost, and then she asked for help."

* * *

"Painful memories. They plague us for eternity, never letting up on there attacks. Why do they stay with us for so long? They always hold the same pain too. But why? Why can't we just forget about them?"

"Shade?"

"It is me," Shade said. "Windstorm, you are a mix of emotions."

"I am an emotional person when it comes to Marin," Link said.

"I know how you feel Storm."

"What makes you, a bodiless entity, think that you know my pain?"

"I have seen thousands of people fall. I have seen people I tried so hard to save, fall off into darkness. I have watched as former allies were seduced by darkness. I know what pain you suffer from. I have felt the loss when seeing my friends fall to darkness."

"Have any of your friends ever disappeared into absolute nothingness?"

"Have any of your friends turned against you? Have any of your friends fallen into a spiritual struggle, telling you they could handle themselves, before falling into the clutches of evil creatures?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I fight evil, do you think that I am the only one of my kind? No. There are more creatures like me."

Link was pulled forward, and found himself facing the dark humanoid Nightmare. But Shade was sitting down this time, and he seemed sad.

"But warriors of good can still fall to evil. Warriors of good can easily be seduced by dark powers, and become demons."

"I don't know what you speak of."

"You may understand when all of this is finished."

Suddenly the darkness grabbed Link, and pulled him back again.

* * *

They took him to a cliff which overlooked a city. He saw a women walk to the edge of the town, and look up at him. In her arms she clutched a baby who slept soundly against her chest. She locked eyes with him, as if to make sure he knew that she existed. Then, a streak of magic energy shot down from the sky, and slammed into the center of the city.

The result was an explosion so massive that it consumed the entire city. As the lady was consumed by the fire, her eyes became pleading, and she held a hand out to him as if begging for help. But it was too late. She was consumed in the fire. Link shrieked in anger at the injustice of this, but his cries were silenced when he saw the mighty nightmare walk over the ruins of the city, firing more bolts of fire down upon the survivors. Link screamed out of sadness and pain.

* * *

A splash of water, voices. Link's eyes slowly opened up, and he found himself looking up into darkness. Once again he thought that he could just barely see two figures standing over his body, fighting over him again.

"Link?" the darkness cleared, as well as the two creatures.

Link found himself looking up into the eyes of Captain Samir.

"Hi Captain," Link said softly. "I am followed by a spirit who I don't know if he is my friend or enemy... Captain, help me."

Link's head then fell backwards, and he fell unconscious again. The Captain picked Link up, and carried him over to where the crew had set up camp. Without a word, he laid him down on a blanket and pulled another one up over him.

"My boy," the Captain whispered to Link. "You truly are an interesting person. Your life is a story that would make a shark burst into tears."

**_I must apologize for the part with the woman and her baby. Do you guys think that part was distasteful? Because I don't think I would ever put that part in a movie, because it would be so depressing when the woman and her baby died. Now an inspirational quote, and farewell.  
_**

**_"That's it, goodbye! I'm not going to spend my time arguing with a man whoes lining up to be a hot lunch!" Matt Hooper from the movie Jaws. _**


	9. Chapter 9 A Great Power

**Chapter 9 A Great Power**

"Sometimes I can feel you in the breeze.

The murky sand will make you wheeze.

The sad song of the bluebird reminds me of you.

Do you ever think of me too?

"But the path was carved, the way was set.

The future was made, but never will I forget.

The days we spent together, now broken apart.

The days were bound and tethered, and again, they will not start."

Rohan finished reading the poem, and silence reigned over the camp.

"That is... so sad..." the Cook said, dabbing his eyes with a hankerchief.

"I not understand speech Rohan," Massa'an said. "Repeate please it for me?"

"Its not a speech," Rohan said. "It's a poem of lost love."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Massa'an asked.

Rohan sighed, and brushed his hair out of his face.. He was not in the mood for Massa'ans jokes whether they were intentional or unintentional. Massa'an then noticed the tears streaming down Link's face, and stopped. Rohan walked over and sat by Link.

"That was carved on the rocks we found further inland."

Link just nodded as the tears continued.

"They remind you of Marin, don't they."

"Yes," Link said.

"Much on this island does," Captain Samir said. "But this is not Koholint Island, for Koholint disappeared."

"I think it did," Link said. "That's what the Wind Fish said, before I awoke in the ocean."

"I do not understand any of this," Massa'an said. "I not get what speak you guys."

The Captain walked over to Link.

"You out of all people are the most qualified to judge Link," he said. "What should we do now? We have come here, to this island which reminds you of your painful past. Shall we continue, or should we take you back to the ship so that you won't remember all this stuff?"

Link thought about this.

_'Remember Storm, you may find what you are looking for on this island?'_

Link drew his sword.

"I will continue from here," he said, "alone. You guys must remain here until I return."

"Wait a minute Link," the Captain said. "What if you meet... something you don't want to meet. We already saw a ghost, who knows what lives on this island."

"But I know that what I face may very well be on this island," Link said. "And I must face it, alone. If I'm not back within a day then..."

"Then we're coming after you," the Captain finished. "Don't think we're going to leave without you Link."

"Okay," Link said. "But I'm going."

"Link," Rohan said. "Be careful, you hear?"

"I will," Link said.

"Please don't go deading," Massa'an said.

Link turned, and began walking out towards the center of the island.

_'Storm, tell me, did you ever figure out what you are looking for?'_

Link thought about this.

"I seek a way to bring back that which has died. A way to stop people from destroying things which should not be destroyed."

_'Storm, you seek a great power. Lets go and see if we can find it.'_


	10. Ch 10 The Truth Mortal, the Truth

**Chapter 10 The Truth Mortal, the Truth**

Rain poured down over the island of the island that was called Koholint. Like the sands of time, they struck down, scarring the landscape slowly, robbing it of what was important. Link trudged his way up the island towards the mountain which he knew rose up from the center of it. Through the rain and the clouds, he could not see it, but he knew that if this was Koholint Island then it would exist. But if it was Koholint Island then people would also be living there. And he had already been to where Mabe Village should have been. All that was there was the tattered remains of a town which had long been dead. And Animal village was even worse. It had been swept clean of all habitation.

The darkness had claimed the land. It had taken it. Everywhere Link went he found signs of a great struggle, and great destruction. But he did not understand any of it. This island shouldn't exist. It had disappeared when the Wind Fish had awoken.

_'But how did it exist to begin with Windstorm?'_

Link stopped when the voice of the Nightmare entered his mind.

"The Wind Fish dreamed it Shade," Link replied.

_'But could the Wind Fish truly create such a wonderful world in his dreams? Have you ever had a dream anywhere remotely like that one?'_

"No I haven't," Link said. "Usually my dreams are stupid, and I never am completely conscious in them."

_'Exactly.'_

"Exactly? What do you mean by that?"

_'Think about it Storm. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out. It will be revealed to you in time.'_

"I hope so," Link said, and continued trudging towards the mountain.

The rain struck his face, and Link continued, until he saw the mountain rising up right in front of him.

_'You are returning to where you discovered the Wind Fish's true intentions. You are traveling to the Wind Fish's egg.'_

"It is the place where I think I may find the answers," Link replied. "Is it?"

_'As I said, only you can know that. All I know is that it was within that egg that you and I fought each other.'_

"And I do remember you appearing in different forms, as Ganon, and others!"

_'An illusion Link. I appear as whatever the beholder chooses to see me as. You saw me as an enemy, so I became an enemy.'_

Link looked out over the horizon, and remember Marin. He remembered her beautiful red hair, blowing in the wind, with a flower always placed in it. A beautiful smile, and laughter which could silence a seagull. A song, rising from the tattered lands which lifted the spirit and brought life into scorched lands. A song of happiness.

_'Rainstorm, I have found something ahead which may be what we are looking for. It is a cave. I feel some strange energy resonating within it. I do not know what it is, but its worth checking out.'_

"Right," Link said. "Lead me to it."

_'Follow my signal.'_

"What signal?"

_'You will feel it.'_

Link tried to say something, but he had nothing to say. He began slowly walking forward, and noticed with amazement that he felt something inside him, pulling him forward. Something had taken his soul by the hand and was leading it, and his body followed. How could this island exist? It had been so wonderful in the dream, so beautiful. And Marin was the most beautiful thing on the island.

Then the Wind Fish awoke, and ended her existence, cast her into nothingness along with all that was the island, and what was good on Koholint faded away into just a memory. Link brushed a tear off his cheek as the fierce wind struck his face.

_'You remember the island.'_

"I remember its destruction," Link said.

_'You remember your one true love.'_

"I... I remember Marin," Link said, tears coursing down his cheeks.

_'Have you ever wondered what you are truly here for?'_

"I'm here to find what is left of my life, and carry it with me," Link said.

_'I have hope that you will find what is left of you. There is hope for the future. There is hope that you will find yourself and get through the pain. Remember, you have much to live for, and your life isn't over yet.'_

Link closed his eyes, listening to the words of the Nightmare.

"Th-thank you," Link said as a tear rolled down his neck.

And for the first time, Link felt comfort in the presence of Shade. He felt comfort in the feeling that the Nightmare was there with him in this dark hour. Suddenly Link heard Shade cry out.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

_'Its cutting me. It cut me! I'm being sent awaaaaaaaaayyyy!'_

"Shade!" Link shouted, but only silence greeted his voice.

_'Shade is gone Link,' _a dark voice took the place of Shade's. _'You have done well to come this far, but you have no hope of success!'_

"Who are you?" Link shouted through the rain.

_'I am a god, mighty, immortal, powerful! And you once stood against me!'_

Link's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Such words will not hide your identity, Wind Fish!" Link challenged.

_'I am amused mortal. You come here searching for a way to bring back what your life was. You come all this way to find the tattered remains. Is it worth it? No. Why don't you give up. Life is a journey, a horrible one. Break yourself from it, liberate yourself!'_

"Demons like you wish that I would believe that!" Link shouted through the rain.

_'Your words are mighty, but you are weak Link. You have come here, you have found me, you have tracked me down. Now what are you going to do?'_

"I'm going to..." Link looked up towards the gray clouds. "I'm going to bring you down!"

_'You don't even know what I am mortal. I never believed you would go this far to kill me. I didn't know you were so murderous. I didn't know you would trade your nation and your soul to join forces with darkness so as to bring me down!'_

Lightning flashed, revealing the darkened entrance to a dark cave cut out from the side of the mountain.

"Where are you Wind Fish?" Link cried out.

_'Where is the Nightmare mortal? You tell me. Where would he be hiding? In the darkness.'_

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the cave.

"Shade dwells in Darkness?"

There was no answer. Link walked forward into the cave, readying his sword. The darkness seemed to pull him in. He remembered that feeling. He had felt it in his dreams when the darkness pulled him away from Shade, and then pulled him to the vision of Shade destroying Hyrule. Link stopped. What would he find within this cave?

_'The truth mortal. You will find the truth.'_

Link listened to the words of the Wind Fish, before stepping forward into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11 Ancient Demon

**Chapter 12 Ancient Demon**

_'Find the path.'_

"What?"

_'You are not safe here! Find the path! I will protect you from there!'_

"Who are you?"

_'No! Don't find the path mortal! It is a trap!'_

_'Just listen to me! Hear my voice, follow it. Go to the path!'_

_'Your time has not come! Stay our here where it is safe!'_

Link looked around for the path. He did not know which voice was the correct one, but he knew that he had to save himself. The path would lead him down the corridor, and he knew he would get no where wandering around in the darkness. He believed the path would be safer. Link jumped out of the way as a knife sailed overhead. Then he ran for the path.

_'No mortal! Its a trap!'_

Link jumped onto the path, and suddenly felt a shroud of protection surround his body. A knife flew through the air, but dissolved on contact with the shroud. He could faintly make out a thin shield surrounding his figure.

_'Good mortal, now listen to what I say. Walk forward. Follow the path. We will be attacked from both sides, but just keep walking, no matter what.'_

"We?" Link asked.

_'That's right Storm. You and I, Shade and Storm.'_

"Shade? Why were you trying to kill me?"

_'That wasn't me mortal, that was...'_

_'Don't listen to him storm! He is the imposter! I am the real Shade! Follow me, he's leading you into a trap! You must come with me! It was he who tried to kill you. I was the one who came at the end to save you!'_

Link stopped. Which voice was right? He wished it wasn't so hard to differentiate between the voices. But he began to see that there was a slight difference in the way they sounded. But he could not tell which one was the true voice of shade.

With nothing else to do, he walked down the path. For he knew a path should lead him somewhere, while wandering in the darkness would get him nowhere.

_'That's right. Just keep moving forward.'_

Link ignored the other voice crying out for him to turn back. He stepped down the path, and then the darkness surrounded him. Link cried out, and slashed at it violently. The darkness retreated.

_'Trust me Storm!'_

Link struggled against the hold of the darkness.

_'Hold forth your sword!'_

Link drew his sword, and raised it above his head. The darkness began to withdraw. Link looked up in shock, and saw the golden Triforce of Wisdom glowing on his hand. The darkness drew away from it.

_'Now walk forward. It won't touch you, not now.'_

Link walked forward, following the path as the darkness flowed along beside him, not daring to get close to him, but almost afraid to leave him. Suddenly the room was filled with light. Link stood before a wall, which was covered in strange ancient writings. Curved lines, hawk eyes, criss crossing lines, and a spiral shaped sun. The writing appeared nearly impossible to decipher.

_'Storm. I believe we have found the secret of the entire island.'_

"How do I know that you are the real Shade," Link asked, "and not the Wind Fish in disguise."

_'That darkness was the Wind Fish. It was driven away by the Triforce of Courage. If I were evil, wouldn't it have chased me away as well?'_

"But your a nightmare," Link said. "I never figured out if I could trust you."

_'In a dream world your mind creates everything. With a small thought in your sleep it can drive the dream into destruction, or into paradise. You know this. When told that I was the bad guy, and when you believed that I was a bad guy, then it was too late. I appeared to you that way. Remember it was only a dream.'_

"It was more than just a dream," Link said. "Marin. She was more than just a dream."

_'I don't understand it any more than you do Link. But we must try to. I have seen this language before. I saw it on several islands. As I tracked the Wind Fish I followed him to several different islands, and almost all of them were deserted, leaving behind only traces of a language, all similar to this one. As I traveled I learned to read these symbols. These ancient carvings tell a story...'_

"What story?"

_'Some of it is kind of hard to read. But it speaks of an ancient demon. A creature from the past. It would travel from island to island helping the people on the island learn to wright, and to develop more advanced technology. But there was a catch to this. The demon was not doing this to be friendly. He did it to gain the people's trust. Then, the people came to worship the demon. When this was complete the demon claimed the people as his own, and swallowed them into himself. And don't ask me what that means, because I don't know.'_

"Can you make any other sense of it?" Link asked. "Is there anything else written there which may be of use?"

_'Well, it also says that the demon had to drag people into itself through their minds. It couldn't do it directly.'_

"Through their minds..." Link thought hard.

That statement sounded familiar almost. As if it referred to something which he had seen before. Then it hit him.

"Dreams..." he thought aloud. "Through there dreams. Now I understand!"

_'What is it? I don't know what you speak of Storm.'_

"Taken through their minds. The people of Koholint Island, I mean the Koholint Island in the dream world, they all were 'taken' by the Wind Fish. They were all destroyed. But this island is real, which means that the people were real. Don't you understand? The Wind Fish drew everyone of them into a dream version of this island, and there he consumed them."

_'Of course! I knew that he was causing danger to human souls, but I never knew exactly what he was doing! So I entered the dream world to fight him, and he brought you in to defeat me!'_

"Exactly," Link said. "Then he could have easily made you appear as a bad guy to me by making me believe that you were evil. And then making me fight you. Oh Shade, I'm sorry for all the things I said about you being evil."

_'Its alright Storm. I understand where you were coming from.'_

"But what of the people on that island that the Wind Fish swallowed into himself?" Link asked. "Are they... dead?"

His heart sank as he realized Marin's fate.

_'I think so Mortal. But now we must make sure that the Wind Fish never again does this to anyone else!'_

"Right," Link said, holding in his tears.

Suddenly a foreign voice entered his mind.

_'You thought you could cast me completely away with the Triforce of Courage? Well you were wrong! You still continue to listen to the darkness! I am a god! Not some demon trying to destroy the world!'_

"Wind Fish!" Link shouted, searching around the room for his presence.

_'The great demon described in the story exists, but it isn't me. Shade is that demon! And he is trying to drag you through your mind into him! Does he not give you dreams? He is dragging you through your mind mortal! I can't believe you fell for it!'_

"What?" Link said.

_'Don't listen to him Storm. The Wind Fish is the demon. Not me.'_

_'I am not the demon. And you would do good not to listen to darkness anymore!'_

_**Ha! I love how this is turning out. So whose the demon from the story? Shade, or the Wind Fish? That is the question that must be answered.**  
_


	12. Chapter 12 Shade's Battle

**Chapter 13 Shade's Battle**

_**It is with great happiness and a little sadness that I announce the ending of this story. This chapter will basically end it and an epilogue will follow to tie up loose ends. Please tell me if I miss anything in this chapter that I should put in the epilogue.  
**_

The two voices continued warring over which was Shade, so Link turned and walked down the path. He could not determine which one was true, and he didn't want to take the risk unless he really had to. But he did know that the path might lead him to what he was searching for. So he had to follow it.  
The path broadened before me, before reaching a dead end. I walked all the way to the end, and starred at the stone wall blankly. Why would Shade lead me here to a dead end?

_'Its because he is trying to trick you! Its an ambush!'_

_'No. There is a way through that wall mortal. But the key exists within yourself.'_

Link focused on the wall, while reaching within himself, trying to understand what key could break a stone wall. Then he noticed the pictures carved in the stone block in front of him. The pictures followed each other, forming a line of pictures which told a story. He saw a community of stick figure people. They lived together in harmony and happiness. But then the shadow came. A great fish from the sky flew down upon their island, and devoured everything and everyone. The people cried out in terror as the shadow took them, and swallowed them away.

Then all that was left were the ruins of the island, and one man who had survived the attack. The stone carvings showed his path to revenge. He took his weapons, and journeyed after the great fish demon. Then, when he found it a great battle erupted.

At this point Link stopped. This was his story. Link's story. Link kept reading. The hero killed the demon fish, but that still was not enough. The death of the great fish did not stop the pain he felt at the loss of his love. Nor did it erase his anger. His anger drove him forward, it consumed him. He became senselessly driven man, who would kill anyone who got in his way. Then, he died a sad, poor man. He was executed under the orders of the Princess of his own country. The Princess he had once been friends with. He had become something far from what he had began as. Link tore his eyes away from the pictures in shock. Surely this wouldn't happen to him!

_'The key exists within...'_

Link looked up at the picture again. He couldn't let this happen to him. But how could he stop it? The man in the story had fallen because his anger consumed him. Why did his anger consume him? Because he couldn't give it up. And he couldn't give it up because he refused to forgive the deeds of the demon, and forget his rage. He had fallen because of this. Link shook his head. Surely they didn't expect Link to forgive the Wind Fish!

"I know what it is you want," Link said. "But I cannot forgive the Wind Fish. His crimes were unforgivable."

_'Are yours any different Link?'_

"Yes," Link said.

_'But you have killed people as well. And remember what you did to me.'_

"Stop bringing that up!" Link shouted defensively.

_'I have forgiven you for stopping me from defeating the Wind Fish,' _Shade said. _'But have you forgiven me for trying to defeat the Wind Fish, who you were protecting?'_

"Okay," Link said. "Maybe I should forgive you. But the Wind Fish?"

_'Do you even understand what the Wind Fish is?'_

"Yes!" Link said. "He's a demon. A killer. He murders for pleasure."

_'Exactly. He is addicted to murder. If you were addicted to murder as well then you would be no different than him.'_

Link opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He thought for a minute.

"Then why are you trying to destroy him?" Link asked. "If he really isn't purely evil then why?"

_'Even those not completely evil must die,' _Shade said. _'If we leave him alive then more people will die by his hands. But until he is defeated he will not stop killing.'_

Link said nothing. He just stared at the gray wall. Many thoughts shot through his mind. How could he forgive the Wind Fish? The Wind Fish had killed Marin. Oh how he missed her. Link thought this over briefly. Suddenly he realized something. The anger he had against the Wind Fish was not out of remorse for Marin. It stemmed because he was angry that something had been taken from him. He wasn't upset for Marin in that sense. Sure, he felt bad for her, missed her, and wished that she hadn't gone through that, but that was sadness. His anger, however, was unholy. He was angry because something belonging to him was stolen. That something was Marin. Now he understood!

Link's anger would never help bring her back. His sadness, remorse, and pity would. But his anger just weighed him down like a boulder tied to his leg. Now he knew that to get rid of such a boulder he would have to cut it off of himself and cast it away. He would have to banish his anger with forgiveness. Link gently placed his finger under the stone carving of the Wind Fish.

"I forgive you Wind Fish," Link said softly as he let go of his anger and hate.

Suddenly the wall began to glow with energy. The image of the Wind Fish trembled as it was forgiven. The images began to rearrange themselves, but before Link could see what happened at the end the wall in front of him exploded, sending him flying backwards to the floor.

_'You did it Storm! Now I can strike!'_

Link felt a rush of air as if Shade had leapt away from him. The earth trembled and dust rose from the hole in the wall. When Link rose back to his feet he looked through the hole in the wall, and saw a gigantic room. At the far end of it stood a figure dressed in a baby blue dress with flowing red hair with a flower in it. Link gasped. Her head was bowed and she was weeping.

"Marin!" he said in amazement.

She looked up, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. Suddenly they widened in realization.

"Link!" she said, her mouth falling open in amazement.

Link let out a choked sob, and then started running towards her with his arms outstretched in an embrace. Marin laughed almost disbelieving, and started running towards him with her arms held outwards. All sadness left Link, and incredible joy filled him. It was too good to be true.

They reached each other in the center of the room, and embraced each other. Marin cried into Link's shoulder while Link held her close to him. Tears streamed down his face.

"Marin," he said, and then kissed her.

The kiss lasted about a minute, but it was ten times more wonderful and glorious than their previous kiss before Marin had disappeared. This time they kissed out of joy. For love cannot be contained. Not by doors, walls, or even prisons. And it cannot be broken. Not by a thousand of the world's sharpest, swords, or with the might and supernatural energies of a Fish Demon.

Then suddenly there was a crash. They broke the kiss and looked up at the roof nervously. It shook briefly, and a layer of dust fell down from it as the stone crumbled slightly. Slowly the earth began to quake, rattling the ancient caves in which they stood. Suddenly the ceiling turned to a layer of dark storm clouds. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Marin and Link looked up into the clouds. Above them they saw two creatures fighting.

One was wreathed in white energy. The other was shrouded in darkness. The Wind Fish and Shade. But Shade was not the dark figure, and the Wind Fish was not the light one. Shade now appeared in his true form. He stood tall, with feet, legs, hands, arms, a head, like a human. A white flowing cloak surrounded his mighty build and his long hair was thrashed against the side of his face by an unholy wind. And on his back was a pair of mighty Eagle wings which stretched out as they repelled the dark Wind. His eyes were stormy, full of spirit. On the other side stood the Wind Fish, wreathed in shadow and roaring in dark air.

_'She is mine!' _the Demon roared.

_'The darkness will not claim her!'_ Shade shouted, drawing forth a white flaming sword.

He struck. The Wind Fish lurched back under the blow as searing flame scorched him. The Wind Fish sent a stream of dark energy blowing through the wind into Shade's chest. Then the Wind Fish drew a dark sword of its own. The blades clashed sending sparks of paranormal energy everywhere. But Link noticed something. The Wind Fish was much smaller than he had appeared in the Dreamworld. The dark and light energies struck again. Lightning roared and thunder crashed. Marin clutched Link's arms tightly. The Wind Fish then slashed Shade across the stomach, causing him to fall backwards.

"Shade!" Link shouted.

The Wind Fish turned, and set its foul eyes upon Link.

_'Run Link run!'_

"Quick!" Link grabbed Marin's hand and ran for the exit.

The Wind Fish roared, and shot down from the dark ceiling towards Link and Marin. The floor began trembling as the dark creature descended upon them. Then Shade shot down, stabbing his blade into the Wind Fish's back, and then grabbing the creature in his mighty arms.

_'Aarrgghh!' _the Wind Fish roared as its eyes burned in hate and it tried to tear itself out of Shade's mighty grip.

Link looked back at Shade, holding the Wind Fish at bay. Shade looked up, and his eyes met Links. Such stormy eyes they were, burning with holy energy.

_'Link! Go!'_

Link saw his reflection in Shade's gray eyes. He saw a fighter, a warrior, a protector.

_'Go!'_

Link and Marin ran. The ground quaked and rocks broke from the roof and tumbled down upon the ground. Link looked back again and saw Shade slam the Wind Fish against the wall and scar his back with a sword. Light energy flowed through the ancient weapon into the back of the Great Fish. The Wind Fish cried out in pain. The Wind Fish struck back, impaling Shade upon its blade. Shade screamed, and fell backwards with the blade burried in his chest. The Wind Fish then turned and leapt towards Link. But Shade shot forward again, and grabbed the Wind Fish's tale, slamming him back against the wall before running him through with his sword.

_'Engadga su for emu cah!' _Shade sang as he charged light energy through the Wind Fish while the Wind Fish sent dark energy shooting through him. '_Encrotia con so le su fo!'_

Shade continued to be scorched by the dark energies, which cut into him, splitting his spiritual body apart. But he just kept singing, ignoring the fact that he was about to be destroyed. Tears fell from Link's eyes when he realized what was happening. Shade was giving his life to let Link escape with Marin.

_'Encarscarate tu! This life will come to you! The time will come the life will end, but this is just the beginning!'_

Then the Wind Fish, glowing brightly with the light energy, exploded, shattering with a frighful screech. An abyss appeared beside him and swallowed him up. But before he was taken into the pit of flame he sent one more blast of dark energy into Shade's chest. Shade gasped, and fell backwards. The dark energy seeped along his chest, burning at his soul. He breathed, coughed, and blood came up. Then, as he lay there dying the Abyss turned towards him, trying to swallow him into itself. But it couldn't. He did not belong there. Shade's head fell back against the storm clouds as the room continued to shake and fall apart around him.

_'I fought for that which is right. And now I fall. But at least I did what was right in the end. Now catch me father, carry me home again.'_

His breath grew fainter, and his chest slowly stopped moving up and down. His eyes remained open, looking forward vacantly, but the soul was gone. Then his body dissolved on the breath of the wind, blowing away like sand. It was finished.

Waves. Ocean waves. A seagull call. More waves. Voices. His eyes slowly opened.

"Where did you find them Captain?"

His eyes opened slowly.

"Oh! We get some life now captain!"

"Thank you Massehahan"

"Are they going to be alright Captain Samir?"

"I think so Jessie."

Salty air gently touched his face, and his vision slowly focused. He saw Captain Samir, Jessie, Rohan and Massa'an standing over him. He was lying on the deck of the Hylian ship. The sun was shining and the skies were clear.

"Are you okay Link?" Samir asked.

Tears came to Link's eyes, but he blinked them away, and smiled falsely at his friends.

"What happened?" Samir asked.

"I went to a cave," Link said. "I listened to the right voice. I travelled to a room, and saw Marin again. Then the evil was defeated, and I ran to escape, only to have Marin taken from me again."

Link slowly sat up, and started crying.

"Uh... what?"

Link stopped as he heard a familiar voice. Slowly he turned to his left, and opened his eyes in amazement. There, lying right beside him lay the still form of Marin. Her eyes opened slowly, and she squinted in the light.

"Link?" she moaned.

"Marin!" Link said, as joy filled his heart.

He threw his arms around her and they embraced right there on the deck of the ship.

"I thought I'd lost you," Link said as he held his girl tightly to him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Marin clutched him to her, crying quietly out of joy. The other men on the ship just watched this happen in amazement. Then Marin and Link wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Then they pulled away, and just looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Link said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

Marin smiled, and giggled quietly.

"Really?" she said. "I love you too."

Then they kissed again. Then suddenly there was a flash in the sky. Link and Marin slowly stood up, and looked up into the sky, holding hands. Then a mighty being descended down from the clouds, materializing out of thin air. It stood eight feet tall, with shining wings and a flowing white robe. Its hair was long, and blew in the wind. Its eyes were gray like the clouds after a storm. The people on the boat fell down to the ground in fear, but Link and Marin just looked up at the creature. They knew him.

"Shade!" Link shouted as his face broke into a smile. "I thought you had..."

_'Died mortal? I cannot died. I am immortal.'_

Link let out a cry, and ran to his friend, and threw his arms around him. Shade enveloped Link in his arms, and hugged him. His mighty wings extended up to the sky.

_'Now you see what I truly am Link. Now you see what the Wind Fish hid from you by making me appear as a nightmare. You remember your dreams?'_

"Yes," Link said.

_'Do you remember how two creatures were fighting over you? One was me, the other was the Wind Fish. I showed you my dreams, he showed you his. Mine where when I spoke to you and directed you on what to do. The Wind Fish usually showed you images of me being evil. That is what those dreams were.'_

"But Shade," Link said. "What happened on the island? I don't understand?"

Shade's eyes lifted up to the sky.

_'Don't you remember the legend Link? The Wind Fish was the demon in the legend. He would travel from island to island ensnaring the people into his trap. And then when they all began to worship him, he dragged them down, killed them. He fed off of human suffering. He swallowed them into himself. Call it what you like. There is no happy way of saying damnation. That is why I was sent by heaven to stop him.'_

"But what about the dreamworld?" Link asked.

_'With Koholint Island the Wind Fish tried a new tactic,' _Shade said. _'You see, in the real world I could fight the Wind Fish quite easily, appear to the people who worship him and warn them of his true identity. But in a dreamworld the Wind Fish could make me appear to the people any way he wanted me to appear. So he made all the people on Koholint fall into a deep slumber. They then dreamed the dream which you dreamed Link. Then I entered the dream to do battle with you. When you fell from the boat you hit your head and fell asleep. But a floating piece of wood kept you above the surface of the water. But the Wind Fish pulled you into his dream, so that he could use you to defeat me. And that's exactly what happened. So when the Wind Fish had finally awoken, he grabbed the souls of the people who worshiped him, and tore them from the earth just as he had done in the past. But one escaped... Marin, you are the only one who survived.'_

"But why me?" Marin said, tearing up now that she realized that the people she'd know on Koholint had all died.

_'Because when Link came to the island you found something more than the Wind Fish,' _Shade said, his eyes turning to Marin. _'The Wind Fish was never a god, so you could not truly love him as you would love a god. When Link came you found true love. This lead you to something else than the Wind Fish, because the Wind Fish does not belong with love. It separated you from him, and made it impossible for the Wind Fish to fully take you. Your love for Link kept him from touching you. So instead he imprisoned you in a parallel world where you wandered around weeping and searching for Link. Those were the images you saw Link. They were times when Marin and you were close to each other in the different parallel worlds. Like when you heard her voice out over the sea. And when you saw a ghostly figure of her on the island. And the faint ghostly figure you saw walk across the waves towards you was a hallucination the Wind Fish made you have. It enjoyed tormenting you.'_

"I think I get it," Link said. "What happened to the Wind Fish?"

_'Its gone,' _Shade said. _'When you forgave it you weakened it. The Wind Fish doesn't forgive, so being forgiven is like poison in its veins. You weakened it enough for me to banish it to the Abyss, where it sent all of its victims.'_

Shade looked back up at link.

_'I was severely wounded in the fight,' _he continued. _ 'It will take me at least five months in heaven to recover from all this spiritual pain. But at least I managed to save one soul from the Wind Fish, not to mention all the souls which would have fallen if that Demon had been allowed to continue.'_

Shade then smiled.

_'Thank you Link for your help. I'm glad I could return the favor. Go now to Hyrule. Your future is secure. I will return in six months. I have been assigned to watch over you from now on. I will be with you always.'_

"Thank so much Shade," Link said smiling. "I will miss you."

_'Goodbye, Sunstorm.'_

Then Shade rose back into the sky, and extended his wings. Then he was gone.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Marin asked.

"Oh," Link said looking up at the sky. "Just my friend Shade."


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**Yes, my glorious epilogue as promised. I'm quite proud of this epilogue, I listened to quiet celtic music while writing the beginning part, and then upbeat irish music if you can't tell, so yeah. And thus ends my story "Fading Away."**_

Captain Samir slowly steered the Nereid on its journey back to Hyrule. The crew was overjoyed to be returning home to their wives and sweethearts, and were currently dancing around on the deck. Except for Link and Marin, who were sitting together holding hands and just staring into each other's eyes with the occasional hug/kiss. Samir smiled to himself. They had been inseparable ever since he had found them. Even when they had been unconscious Marin had snuggled up close to link when they were lying on the deck of the ship.

He maneuvered the ship slowly across the still waves. Fog rose from the sea, embracing the sky and becoming a part of it as the boat flowed over the thin layer of water and fog. The dark night sky glowed above them, with silver stars that glowed and a bright full moon. Samir smiled. He could feel the peace, the quiet, the silence. Under moonlit beams the ship flowed over still waters.

"Link..." Marin said, staring into her hero's eyes.

"Yes Marin?" he replied softly.

"I... I love you..." she smiled softly.

"I love you too," Link said. "I thought I'd... that I'd never see you again..."

The pale moonlight reflected out of the ocean waters. Marin smiled and giggled softly.

"I'm so glad that... that..." she didn't even have to say it, they both knew. "I don't want to lose you ever again..."

"You won't have to," Link said smiling. "Not if we go back to Hyrule and get married."

"Married?" Marin smiled.

Link nodded.

"I know this doesn't sound much like an ordinary proposal, but..."

He got down on one knee.

"Marin will you marry me?"

She smiled at him for a second, and then leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Yes," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Hey!" Rohan said, interrupting the couple. "Why don't you two lovebirds join us on deck, since you're getting married than the least you two need to do is dance together."

"You weren't spying on us were you?" Link said.

"No," Rohan said. "I just happened to overhear a few sentences while I was walking over here. So come on and join our party."

Link smiled at Marin and took her hand.

"Shall we?"

"Yes lets," she smiled playfully up at him. "I bet I could dance better than you can."

"Well we'll see about that," Link said with a grin.

They made their way up to the deck hand in hand to see the party. Massa'an was jumping up in down while playing an upbeat tune on the fiddle to the accompaniment of the cook who played a small pipe creating a lively tune. The crew were all dancing around to the upbeat music. Marin and Link immediately joined in, hopping up and dancing around to the happy music.

Link spun Marin and drew her back to him quickly. Rohan and Jesse linked arms and danced around in a circle. Captain Samir joined them shortly, and danced around to the lively music. The party went on through the night. They sang, danced, and drank. When they got tired Link and Marin sat down at a table to continue staring into each other's eyes while Rohan sang in the background.

"Sing me a song of the Hylian Shore,

Some say they've never been there before.

But when you hear the heartbeat calling you home,

You know you've found true love, and then must no longer roam.

So I sailed the sea but now I'm done,

Time to go home and have a few sons.

But first get married before sunset

To the girl of my dreams if heaven will let

Me see her again, my journey is ending

And never will I go sailing again."


End file.
